Corporations typically maintain a separation between their internal network infrastructure and external networks (e.g., the Internet) via a firewall and/or corporate demilitarized zone(s) (“DMZs”). The firewalls and/or DMZ are generally managed by a corporate information technology (“IT”) entity and may be utilized to restrict access to selected content on the external network. Thus, for example, while a device resides within the corporate intranet, its access to external internet content may be routed via one or more corporate proxy servers that enforce a variety of rules, i.e., blocks and/or restrictions, to maintain a uniform corporate content access policy. These rules may, for example, block devices on the corporate intranet from accessing content on pornographic websites, gaming websites and/or other websites that the corporation may deem unnecessary and/or undesirable for business purposes.
As telecommuting and/or the use of mobile devices becomes increasingly popular, more and more corporate employees are working from remote locations. When working from these remote locations, however, the computing device is no longer subject to the restrictions of the corporate IT department. Thus, for example, if a user is working from home and is connected directly to the Internet, the user may access and/or download any desired content. To ensure that users conform to the corporate policies, at most the corporate IT department may require the user to log in to the corporate network, thus availing the services of the corporate proxy servers to restrict access. This may prove especially cumbersome for remote users and may be difficult, if not impossible, for the corporate IT department to monitor and enforce. Thus, more often than not, remote users may attach to an external network without going through the corporate intranet, thus avoiding the restrictions enforced by the corporate proxy server.